Transaction alert messages can be used to notify consumers that transactions have been conducted with their payment cards. For example, a person may receive an alert message regarding a recent transaction conducted at a gardening store. The alert message may contain transaction data such as the total amount of the transaction, the time the transaction occurred, and the name of the merchant.
The alert message may be sent to the person's mobile phone so that the person is notified that a transaction occurred. However, such messages may be limited by the data transmitted during the transaction. For example, the person may receive a message that the transaction was for forty-five dollars worth of goods at the gardening store, but she may not receive any indication of what, exactly, that money purchased. As such, the message may only give the transaction total, but not itemize the products or provide other product specific information. The person may not have a way to determine what, exactly, was purchased.
Such alert messages could be improved. Embodiments of the present invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.